Massage
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: Who knew that such a simple massage could create such a problem? Zosan. Rated M for reasons. Short, drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a short story I'm currently writing on my Tumblr after seeing the picture 'Massage' by syblatorture and I wanted to share it with you on here too~ This is already pre-written so I have 6 other chapters ready to put up quite soon.**

**I hope you enjoy and please do let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

Sanji was laid on his front on the soft mattress, his face turned to the side and his eyes closed lightly in bliss as Zoro worked into the muscles of his back. The blond had been complaining of back pain for days after a recent fight with some pirates in which some bastard had got in a lucky shot. He'd been to see Chopper, but none of the ointments, balms and medicines seemed to be having a lasting effect. With no one else to turn to on the crew, Sanji had come to Zoro for help.

Initially, Zoro had intended to say an outright 'No' to the request, but when he looked up and saw the pitiful state the cook was in, he changed his mind. The blond looked as though it were a burden to just stand up on his own two feet. His eyes were worn, dark puffy bags underneath, and his face was pale with fitful sleep.

So here they were, Sanji laid down on the bed with Zoro straddling his hips in an awkward yet, somehow, pleasant manner looking down at the blond's back with his hands hovering slightly above it.

He cleared his throat, "Let me know where it hurts," He said and, gingerly, began pressing his thumbs in on either side of the cook's back. As he did so, he couldn't help but take in the finer details of the body he was now above.

Sanji's back was lean and taut with muscle, all tucked and cut in the right places and it flexed impressively every time the blond took a breath. His shoulders were defined incredibly, a tiny dimple in the skin either side in a soft ditch. The skin, pale and warm, was marred with small scars. There was a fine lined one on his left shoulder blade, the once-used-to-be cut had scarred straight beautifully and settled at a skin tone one shade lighter than the surrounding flesh. Another one, lower down on his back, was different.

Zoro knew blade work well and it was easy to see this was an intended cut. It seemed surgical- the sides not as neat from where thick surgery thread had been used to bring the incision back together again. Zoro didn't remember the cook ever having spinal surgery or many back injuries at all- and he definitely would've remembered that one.

His eyes trailed a little further down to the hem of the cook's trousers where, slightly above, were two perfect dimples in Sanji's lower back muscles. Before he had a chance to stop himself, Zoro's hands came back down and pressed into them, transfixed.

Suddenly, Sanji hissed, "Fuck, yeah! Th-there!..." He made a pained noise, and buried his face into the pillow "Jesus..."

Zoro nodded to no one in particular and managed to put the thoughts about the cook's body away for some other time, but that only lasted until Sanji started moaning.

The swordsman's hands worked relentlessly, feeling overly tense muscle come loose and trapped muscle crack indignantly under the pressure.

Sanji whined, "Oh God... Th-there! Yeah... N-no, up a bit... aaaaah~"

Zoro swallowed dryly as Sanji's back arched into him in pleasure and he hurriedly got to his feet, off the blond.

"Heh? H-hey we're not done yet! M-my back-" Sanji started but Zoro had already left the room, breathing heavily with the sensation his body was burning all over. He staggered slightly on the deck of the Sunny towards the bathroom.

He needed a shower. A really cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

* * *

It had been two days since Zoro helped Sanji by giving him that massage and, for Zoro, they were two days of Hell. He tried to keep acting normally but it was rather a difficult task when, every time he looked at the blonde, all he could see were the planes of muscle across his bare back. The two toned skin with its scars, soft and warm to the touch. The dimples in the flesh of his lower back. It made sitting down uncomfortable just thinking about it. Zoro crossed his legs again and shuffled on his seat at the table, trying valiantly to look anywhere except the cook who had his back to him.

Sanji was cooking, happily in his element, and humming softly, chiding or praising himself under his breath every so often. A few buttons at the front of his orange shirt were undone, revealing two sharp collarbones.

Zoro stared at the tabletop intensely.

REALLY intensely.

A sudden rock of the boat had him nearly toppling out of his chair but he managed to catch himself, just briefly hearing a shout of 'LUFFY DON'T TOUCH THE WHEEL' from Nami out on the deck. He shook his head, "Stupid bastard..." He muttered.

"Shit!"

The sharp curse had him looking up in surprise to Sanji who was propped up on the counter where he'd managed to keep himself upright.

Zoro mouth suddenly turned dry.

Sanji's shirt was sopping wet from where a pan of water had sloshed up him. The material was soaking, clinging to the cook's skin in a manner that meant Zoro could see everything. The defined line of Sanji's pectorals, the bumps and curves of his abdominals. The shirt stuck to them in such a sinful manner it made him want to rip the blond's shirt off with his teeth and ravish the man right then and there. He could see clearly the small dip of the cook's belly button and the two dark round shapes of his nipples.

Zoro licked his lips distantly, his face hot as dirty but not at all in welcomed thoughts leapt up in his mind. He remembered how Sanji reacted to the massage... Oh God... Sanji underneath him, bucking and whining he-

"Oi, shithead!"

Sanji's yell snapped him into reality and he looked up at the cook's face, noticing how the blond was red, biting his lip as if in pain, and Zoro would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on anymore than he already was.

"Don't just stand there, get Chopper! That was boiling water! Fffuck!"

Zoro blinked, "Boiling water?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chopper, for the blond's own safety, had sedated Sanji shortly after entering the kitchen to find the cook hissing in agony with the water on his shirt searing his skin. Zoro then had to carry his unconscious ass to the infirmary, trying ever so hard not to think about Sanji's toned stomach muscles rubbing against his shoulder as he carried him in a fireman's lift.

The cook was now sleeping soundly on the cot, the skin of his chest now cooled off with some lightly damp towels but scarlet and deep purple red blotches painted the white flesh in random patterns up to his neck. Chopper placed another cold towel across his throat, "This is pretty awful scalding... It's going to scar in some places and he's going to be in a lot of pain for a few weeks. It's best if he's out of it for a few days- they'll be when the pain's at its worst."

Zoro nodded and made to leave the little doctor to it because Chopper needed to concentrate and Zoro needed to be wherever Sanji wasn't. He'd seen enough of the blond's body and Zoro was sure the shitty cook wouldn't appreciate it if he ogled the man in his sleep.

Zoro sighed, he had to get Sanji out of his system somehow. He didn't think he could take it anymore-

"Zoro?"

The swordsman turned around to see the reindeer stood behind him, offering a small pot of what looked like cream. Zoro hesitantly took it and frowned questioningly.

"Zoro could you apply this on his burns for me? I can't because my hooves are too rough and it's something too delicate for me to do in my Strong Point... I-I wouldn't ask but you're the only one here right now and it really needs to be put on him..."

Zoro cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry, "You want me to-"

"You don't have to!" Chopper squeaked, "I'm sure I can find someone to-"

Zoro responded before he'd really thought it through, "No, it's fine. I'll do it."

Zoro wanted to punch himself in the face. Chopper smiled, "Thanks!"

Looking from the pot to the unconscious blond's body, Zoro whined internally as the memories of Sanji's body came back to him. Why? Why had he agreed to this?


End file.
